Recently many people have been acquiring pets such as dogs and cats for companionship. These pets come in all shapes and sizes ranging from extremely large dogs to much smaller animals such as cats and the like. All of these pets generally require outdoor activity which may be in the form of a walk at the end of a leash. For example, many people will walk their dog to the local supermarket and then chain the dog outside of the store while they are inside shopping.
Unfortunately there has been a recent rash of animal thefts where the animals are stolen for ransom, breeding, etc. These thefts are quite agonizing both from an emotional and a financial standpoint. Therefore it is important that a deterrent to animal stealing should be developed. Preferably the deterrent should be relatively uncomplicated, low in cost and of universal nature in that it can be used with essentially any size of animal.